The Trip
by GreenCrayon2000
Summary: Boring Title Huh? DONT LET IT FOOL YOU! LOL! Charmed Meets ER when the Halliwell sisters visit Chicago and unite with the ER cast to turn the city upside-down! PLEASE R&R!!


"The Trip"  
By: Green_Crayon2000 (Shannon)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story are the property of NBC, The WB, and everyone else. I dont own em, K?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
SETTING: JUNE 13, 2000. The Halliwell sisters (Prue, Piper & Phoebe) are on a plane, taking a trip to Chicago, Illinois.   
PRUE: Hey Phoebe, can you hand me that bag of peanuts?   
PHOEBE: Prue, this is your 18th bag and we're only in Ohio   
PIPER: Ohio? You idiot. Were over Hawaii   
PHOEBE: We are? Cool. Where is all the snow then?   
PRUE: You are both idiots. For one, this is my 19th bag, not 18th. And Second Ohio is not in North America   
PHOEBE: It's not? Oh. Well anyway here is your peanuts (hands Prue the peanuts)   
PIPER: (Screams to flight attendant) HEY! WHATS THE IN FLIGHT MOVIE!   
PILOT: (Over Loudspeaker) this is your pilot speaking. We will be landing in Chicago in approx. 15 minutes. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts   
PHOEBE: Yay! Maybe this will be like a roller coaster   
PRUE: Uh oh. I think I'm getting airsick! (Pukes)   
Man looks over from behind them   
MAN: Mmm, peanut flavor. Mind if I taste?   
  
Plane lands +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ SETTING: COOK COUNTY GENERAL, SAME DAY   
  
KERRY: Hey I have an idea!   
CAROL: Oh damn not another one   
KERRY: Lets have a race!   
LUKA: Yay! I won a three-legged race back in France. Maybe we could do that (eyes Carol)   
LUCY: I thought you were from Croatia   
LUKA: I thought you were dead   
LUCY: Oh yeah. Falls on floor and dies…again   
CARTER: Oh damn not again! Does this mean I have to cry over her again?   
KERRY: No. Come on lets have a running race. Me, Carter, Carol & Luka   
BENTON: What about me?   
CARTER: You have to go operate on Reese   
BENTON: I do?   
CARTER: Yeah he was, um, kicked by Jeannie before   
BENTON: Oh. Well tell me who wins.   
Exits   
CARTER: Good he's gone. Elizabeth start the race   
Kerry, Carol, Luka, and Carter get ready   
ELIZABETH: One second. (Into phone)OK mom well I'm sorry Marks dad left. Why don't you try Carol's dad? OK? Bye (Hangs Up)   
ELIZABETH: OK. Ready set GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Runners take off. Carter is in the lead when suddenly we see him trip and fall, out of sight. Now Luka takes the lead, with Kerry trailing behind. Carol is in last, lugging a 5 IB bag of chocolate behind her just in case she 'gets hungry on the way'. Luka has almost reached the finish when Kerry slides in front of him, crossing the finish line (a gurney). She falls on the gurney and cheers her win. The whole ER is standing around in amazement   
  
KERRY: I win, I win! (Does a disco)   
LUKA: No fair AT ALL! Carol had to lug that huge bag of chocolate (Carol is still behind where Carter has fallen) and Kerry used her crutch to slide in front of me. What happened to Carter anyway?   
CARTER: I tripped over Lucy!   
LUKA: Hey, what do you say we cremate Lucy and roast hot dogs over the fire?   
ER CHEERS AND GO OUTSIDE TO CREMATE/ROAST HOT DOGS   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ SETTING: DOC MAGOOS, SAME DAY BUT LATER   
  
PHOEBE: Why did we come here for dinner? I wanted some McDonalds   
PRUE: Because they just came out with Twisty Tootile Topsy Turvy Taco Fries   
PIPER: I want a hot dog   
(MACY GRAY BURST IN)   
MACY: You called?   
PRUE: Your allergic   
PIPER: I am? Cool!   
PRUE: Go away you stupid hot dog   
(MACY LEAVES)   
Suddenly, Leo appears out of nowhere   
PIPER: Hey Leo what the hell do you want? And how come you started appearing out of nowhere again?   
LEO: Shut up Piper. Anyway I'm here to warn you   
PRUE: Again? These warnings are getting old. Why don't we go jump off a cliff? Then we wouldn't need anymore warnings   
LEO: There is a demon that   
PHOEBE, PIPER & PRUE: DUH what ELSE is NEW?   
LEO: You guys are annoying   
PIPER: You are guys? When did that happen?   
PRUE: Oh last month.. Oops!   
All stare at Prue   
PRUE: Well I guess now I have to change my name to Peter cause it starts with a P   
PIPER: How about Pineapple? Or Peach? Or even…Porcupine!   
PRUE: No, I am sticking with Peter   
LEO: Hello? Anyone?   
PIPER: Shut up Leo   
LEO: Listen, the demon is around you and there is only one way to kill it, and it is in the Book of Shadows   
PHOEBE: Uh uh, I ain't givin' up my vacation to kill another demon. It's getting old   
LEO: Fine (Disappears)   
PIPER: He never taught me how to do that (sighs) +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
ER- in the Lounge. The whole staff (except Kerry) is gathered there. It is 11:56 that night and the TV is on   
  
CARTER: Oh My God! Only twelve minutes!   
CAROL: I can't wait! Oh no where did Shirley Temple Vodka and Kerry Martine go?   
CARTER: I love our babies   
CAROL: I want Luka! (whines)   
LUKA: I'm over here! I think you put Shirley Temple in charge of surgery in Trauma 1 and Kerry Martine is doing the grocery shopping   
CAROL: Finally! It's only been what, 4 months? Geez she is a SLOW learner   
CARTER: Here it comes!   
Entire staff begins counting down   
ALL: 10, 55, 3, 89, 22, 4, 1, 109, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!   
Horns are blown, party hats are strapped on and a ton of confetti pours out of nowhere. They break out an start singing 'Backstreets Back' for no reason at all   
Kerry walks in   
  
KERRY: What the..  
CARTER: Don't say that word, its bad for your health  
CAROL: Where's Luka?   
SUSAN: Happy New Year Kerry!  
KERRY: New Year? Its June you smart…  
CARTER: Bad health! Bad health!  
KERRY: Hey Susan what are you doing here?  
SUSAN: I don't know. I came looking for a good McDonalds and I ended up here  
(Susan opens freezer)   
  
SUSAN: Cool, who's making a dead body for dinner? I'm hungry  
KERRY: Dead body? Walks over Oh, that's just Lucy…..Lucy?! Who put Lucy in the freezer?  
Carter whistles   
KERRY: Carter? Why didn't you put her in the fridge? It's better for the environment  
CARTER: Oh, duh! (Moves body to refrigerator)   
(OVER LOUDSPEAKER: Dr. Weaver, you suck but are needed In Exam 3. Something about a pregnant teenager  
KERRY: Oh damn. Well everyone get back to work  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
SCENE: DOC MAGOOS, ABOUT AN HOUR LATER   
  
PIPER: Mmm….that was good  
PRUE: Well next time try to eat something other than ketchup and salt in your Coke  
PIPER: Hey that tasted good!   
PHOEBE: This hot dog is good….but I only have one bite left!   
(MACY GRAY SONG 'I TRY' COMES ON THE RADIO AND PHOEBE STARTS TO CHOKE) PIPER: Oh no! Quick call the fire department! Does anyone here know ASR? Wait a minute I do  
(GRABS PHOEBE AND THROWS HER ON THE COUNTER)  
PRUE: Damn, now she's got brain damage  
PIPER: She had a brain TO damage?   
PRUE: What now your dissing Phoebe?   
PIPER: Come on, maybe if we start now we can make it to Russia's Hospital  
(PIPER PICKS UP PHOEBE AND FLINGS HER ON HER BACK)  
WAITRESS: Theres a hospital across the street smart  
(CARTER BURSTS IN)   
CARTER: Don't say that word, its bad for your health  
PIPER: Oh he's hot! (DROPS PHOEBE ON THE FLOOR AND LUSTS AFTER CARTER)   
PRUE: Hey, wait! (GRABS PHOEBES ARM AND DRAGS HER ACROSS THE STREET TO COOK COUNTY)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ SCENE: ER. PRUE HAS JUST DRAGGED PHOEBE THROUGH THE DOOR, EVEN THOUGH SHE GOT CAUGHT TWICE. PHOEBE IS STILL UNCONCIOUS AND PIPER HAS FOLLOWED CARTER SOMEWHERE)   
  
RANDI: Yeah, what do you want?   
PRUE: I don't know…oh yeah! My sister choked on a hot dog at the diner  
RANDI: (SCREAMING) We got another Macy Gray case here.   
(CAROL WALKS IN, WITH LUKA BEHIND HER)   
CAROL: ANOTHER? Bring her into Trauma 1 and wait. Luka and me got an appointment up in the ICU  
(PRUE DRAGS PHOEBE INTO TRAUMA 1, where Dr. Dave and Mark are making out)  
DR. DAVE: Oh, hi. What's up man?   
PRUE: How do you know…oops. Uh, my sister choked on a hot dog  
MARK: Oh no! Quick Dave, get me a CBC, ABC, BP, QRS, TUV  
(Mark and Dave jump on a gurney and start singing the alphabet song) DR. DAVE & MARK IN UNISON: ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ now I know my ABC's next time won't you kiss me? (The two kiss again)   
PRUE: Hello? My sister?   
MARK: Oh yeah. Well anyway, get me a CBC, Chem 7, IV, Med Syringe, chest tube, and a chocolate donut  
(DR. DAVE RUNS OUT AND RETURNS 5 MINUTES LATER WITH ALL SUPPLIES)  
MARK: (Chowing down donut) OK, her BP is 234/12 and her heart stopped, so GIVE ME THE PADDLES! Charge to 567! CLEAR! (Shocks her) Oh damn she's dead  
PRUE: What?   
MARK: Kidding. We saved her. She can leave now  
PHOEBE: Cool. Hey where's Piper?   
(LUKA WALKS IN)   
PHOEBE: Hum…Hey there? Ever heard of 'The Bad Touch?' (Walks off with Luka)   
PRUE: Oh well  
(KERRY WALKS IN)   
KERRY: Oh hi. Are you Prue Halliwell?   
PRUE: Yeah  
KERRY: Hi, I'm a demon. Nice to meet you (Shakes hands)   
PRUE: Hi. Oh are my sisters supposed to be here?   
KERRY: Uh. Yeah  
PRUE: OK. I know how to get them back (YELLS) Mmm…doggy treats!   
(PHOEBE AND PIPER RUSH IN, DROOLING)  
PIPER: Hey, there are no doggy treats here  
PRUE: No, but we do have a demon. Meet, um  
KERRY: Kerry Weaver  
(PIPER, PHOEBE & PRUE GASP)  
PIPER: You're the meanest demon in the book!   
KERRY: Really? Cool! Well anyway's..   
PRUE: Oh this is the part where you try to hurt us  
KERRY: OK (pushes Piper into gurney and it falls on Dr. Dave)   
DR. DAVE: Ow! Mark lick my arm and make it feel better   
(PIPER GETS UP) PIPER: OK. Now I'm suppost to freeze you and Prue, you throw her against the wall, and Phoebe touches you and sees how to destroy you and you die, right?   
KERRY: Yeah, I think so  
PIPER: OK (freezes Kerry and Prue throws her into the gurney)   
MARK: Ow! Come on Dr. Dave, let's go to Burger King and rent a table (The two leave)   
PHOEBE: (Touches Kerry and sees Kerry getting clear and an Iv, then Carol eating a chocolate bunny on top of her) Oh yeah! We need that lady we saw before with that hot guy and we need the clear machine and a needle thing with some liquid on the end  
PIPER: I'll go find the hot guy! (LEAVES)   
PRUE: I'll get the hot lady…I mean lady (LEAVES)   
PHOEBE: I get the easy job (GETS IV AND CLEAR MACHINE)   
(KERRY UNFREEZES) Hey I'm not dead!   
PHOEBE: Don't worry, you will be. Can you lay down on the gurney?   
KERRY: Oh I always wanted to try this! (lays down as Piper and Prue come back dragging Luka and Carol)   
LUKA: Oh Carol! Fate had brought us together once again! Here, have a chocolate bunny!   
PHOEBE: Wait! Get on top of Kerry  
CAROL: Ew! I am NOT that way!   
PIPER: Just sit on her!   
CAROL: Can Luka sit on top of me?   
PIPER: Sure   
(THEY SIT AND PHOEBE SHOVES NEEDLE INTO KERRY)  
KERRY: Like, OW!   
PIPER: OK I'm gonna give her clear!   
PHOEBE: Can I say a spell?   
PIPER: OK  
PHOEBE: OK um, Kerry Weaver is a   
(CARTER RUSHES IN)   
CARTER: Don't say that word…it's bad for your health!   
PHOEBE: OK. Um…Kerry Weaver is very mean, just like a gosh darn bean, and when I see her ugly face, I feel like puking on my suitcase. Um, make her leave cause she is like an overdose of a pill, and send her to South Park where Kenny she can kill!   
PIPER: Cool spell! (GIVES HER CLEAR AND KERRY BLOWS UP)   
PHOEBE: That was fun!   
PIPER: (Whines) I wanna do it again!   
(SUDDENLY LEO APPEARS)  
PIPER: Great, you again  
LEO: How did you destroy her without a spell?   
PRUE: Do you think were dumb?   
LUKA: Ow! Carol your getting really fat  
(THE OTHER REALIZE THEY ARE NOW ON THE FLOOR ON TOP OF EACH OTHER)  
PIPER: Hey you two, go away now  
(LUKA AND CAROL LEAVE)  
LEO: Hello? How did you..   
PHOEBE: None of your business now can you please leave? I have a date with that doctor guy  
PIPER: Who?   
PHOEBE: Well, I don't know. But I do know how to call him  
PRUE: Oh really?   
PHOEBE: Yeah. You son of a   
(CARTER RUSHES IN)  
CARTER: Don't say that word! It's bad for your health  
PHOEBE: Ha ha (Leaves with Carter)   
PIPER: Damn. Oh well, I'm hungry again  
LEO: Hello? What about me?   
PIPER: Do you ever leave?   
LEO: No  
PRUE: Great. Hey, wanna go see the Macy Gray concert with me?   
LEO: OK (The two leave to go to the Oscar Meyer Wiener Truck)   
PIPER: Oh well. I'll go find the cafeteria. I hear they have great Jell-O here (wanders into the ER)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
SCENE: FRONT DESK   
  
PIPER: Hey, how can I get a job here?   
RANDI: Well there are applications over there. The only qualifications are you need to enjoy Doc Magoo's food and fall in love with someone here  
PIPER: Cool (Sees Romano) Mmm…spicy. I'm in! Wait a minute, I can't read! Can you fill out the application for me?   
RANDI: OK. First name?   
PIPER: Piper  
RANDI: Last?   
PIPER: Um…is it? No (Takes out drivers license) Oh yeah. Halliwell  
RANDI: I thought you couldn't read  
PIPER: I can't  
RANDI: Whatever. Who are you in love with  
PIPER: That bald guy  
RANDI: Romano? He's mine!   
CAROL: Mine!   
ELIZABETH: Mine!   
LUKA: Mine! Oops!   
(ALL LOOK AT LUKA)  
RANDI: Anyway, last question. What is 4+9?   
PIPER: I know this one. Let's see. Uh…..18!   
RANDI: Congratulations! You are now a certified ER person.   
PIPER: Yay! What do I do?   
RANDI: Go into Trauma 2 and help with the guy that was in the car accident?   
PIPER: OK (leaves)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
SCENE: EXAM 3. GYNGER FROM 'JAILBAIT' AND ADAM (JAILBAIT) ARE IN THERE WAITING   
  
GYNGER: God that lady is slow  
ADAM: Yeah. Hey you wanna do it while we wait  
GYNGER: Sure   
(CAROL WALKS IN)  
CAROL: Cool your pregnant! I was too. I had twins….oh no! I left them in line at the cafeteria! Oh well  
GYNGER: What did you have?   
CAROL: Two girls. Unless they cut the wrong cord. Their names are Shirley Temple Vodka and Kerry Martine  
ADAM: I love the names! Were gonna name ours T-Bone  
CAROL: Rad! So what are you here for?   
GYNGER: We wanna know if it's a girl or boy  
CAROL: OK let me check (punches Gynger in stomach)   
GYNGER: Like, ow!   
CAROL: Girl. Well come back soon!   
ADAM: OK, bye!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
THE END  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   



End file.
